U.S. Pat. No. 8,456,182 to Bar-Tal et al, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes positioning body-electrodes in galvanic contact with a body of a patient and positioning a mapping-tool, having a mapping-electrode, in a plurality of regions in the body. The disclosure describes generating a set of calibration-currents between the body-electrodes and the mapping-electrode at different positions of the mapping-tool in the region.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,536,218 to Govari et al, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a position sensing system that includes a probe adapted to be introduced into a body cavity of a subject. The probe includes at least one probe electrode. A control unit measures an impedance between the at least one probe electrodes and one or more points on a body surface of the subject.
U.S. Patent Application 2012/0101357 to Hoskuldsson et al, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a thorax belt that is placed around a body at a point above the heart-position, while an abdomen belt is placed at a point below the heart-position. The disclosure claims that the electronic field caused by the heart appears between the belts.
U.S. Patent Application 2013/0204149 to Hwang et al, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an apparatus and a method to generate an atrial fibrillation prediction model. The model extracts features in a predetermined time period from electrocardiogram data.
U.S. Patent Application 2012/0059270 to Grunwald, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes devices and methods for obtaining and using endovascular electrograms in a number of clinical applications and settings. U.S. Patent Application 2012/0172738 to Gleich, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an apparatus and a corresponding method for non-invasive intracardiac electrocardiography (ECG) by use of a magnetic and electrically conducting interference device.
An article entitled “Total Body Surface Potential Mapping During Exercise: QRS-T-wave Changes in Normal Young Adults,” by Miller III et al., published in Circulation 62, No. 3, 1980, is incorporated herein by reference. The article provides maps of body surface potential distributions.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.